Visita al dentista
by Maya Suzuki
Summary: matt se da cuenta que mello tiene una carie asi que decide...


-No se aun como fue que me convencisteis de venir aquí- Decía un rubio algo molesto por el lugar donde estaba.

-Oh vamos! Solo serán unos minutos- Sonreía un pelirrojo con es sonrisa que tanto odiaba el rubio.

-Matt, ya te dije, solo es una pequeña carie- Decía aun mas molesto el oji-azul.

-Y esa caria no te deja comer, siempre te quejas. Además estoy empezando a creer que le tienes miedo a los dentistas- miraba al rubio con cara divertida.

-Si tenerle miedo a eso. Puuf!-

-Mello no quieres que te recuerde como fue que te convencí, y como te rehusabas a venir?- Decía divertido el pelirrojo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

XxX-FlashBack-XxX

_-Mello vamos! __Tienes que ir al dentista, sino ya no podrás comer mas chocolate- hablaba hastiado cierto pelirrojo._

_-Me reuso! Además no es nada grave- decía mientras mordía un pedazo de su barra de chocolate haciendo una mueca de dolor._

_-Vez! Si sigues así, se hare mas grande la carie y ahora si no podrás comer chocolate-_

_-Me sigo rehusando-_

_-"Tu y tu estupido orgullo"- pensó el pelirrojo –Vamos si vas te dejare ser el seme-_

_-No me rebajare a tal oferta- decía sonrojado_

_-mmm...y si te ofrezco eso y muchos chocolates?-_

_Esa si era una oferta tentadora para el rubio. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos._

_-esta bien, acepto, pero con una condición!-_

_-y esa es?-_

_-Que seré el semen por 1 mes-_

_-Está __ bien- dijo con cara de triunfo el pelirrojo_

XxX- End Flashbacks-XxX

-Mihael Kheel- Llamo una señora sentada en un escritorio- es usted el siguiente- dijo sonriente.

Matt noto como se tensaba el rubio así que le susurro al odio "_todo estará bien_" dándole una de sus entupidas sonrisas y también un calido beso. Cosa que llamo la atención de mucha gente de ahí, pero que a ellos no les importo. El Rubio se paro y camino hasta donde la señora que le llamo le indico. Entro por una puerta en la cual tenia una placa dorada que decía "Dentista Yamato Yamamoto". En cuanto entro estaba un señor de no más de 35 años sonriéndole. Le estiro la mano en forma de saludo que el rubio contesto, le indico que se sentara.

-esta bien, ahora me pudriera cual es el problema que tiene en sus dientes?-

-Una estupida carie- dijo enojado el rubio

-"_La juventud de ahora_"- pensó el dentista- esta bien, ahora abre tu boca para empezar a curar es emm.. Estupida carie?- dijo divertido el dentista, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño nuestro querido rubio.

Mientras que el dentista revisaba la boca del rubio, un muy pensativo pelirrojo jugaba con su DS pensando en que es lo que estará haciendo el dentista con su rubio.

El dentista examino todo hasta que encontró la "_estupida carie_" (N/A: jhajha ese será un trauma para el dentista xD) Después del silencio hablo el dentista.

-Creo que tendré que dormir tu encia para poder reparar _"la estupida caria"_-

-Haga lo que sea, pero termine ya- dijo fastidiado Mello

-Esta bien- dijo algo confuso el dentista, ya que siempre que decía eso a un paciente este le respondía con una suplica o algo parecido para que no hiciera nada.

Después de esperar por no mas de 30 minutos salio de la sala del dentista un muy dolorido rubio, quien se acerco a su pelirrojo, que se paro y se fue con la secretaria a pagar lo que le habían hecho al rubio.

-y bien?- dijo algo ansioso el pelirrojo.

El rubio dijo algo que el pelirrojo no entendió. Des pues la secretaria dijo algo.

-No puede hablar, esta anestesiado. No podrá comer nada de dulces, en especial chiclosos, chocolates (ante esta palabra el rubio frunció el ceño), paletas y cosas así. Preferible de que le una pastilla contra el dolor para que no le duela en la noche, también no podrá comer hasta mañana, así que lo mejor será que llegue durmiendo. Si le da hambre puros líquidos. Y serán $250- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo sacando el dinero y entregándoselo- gracias- dijo con su estupida sonrisa mientras salían del consultorio.

-Así que Mello, no puedes hablar, no podrás así que empezaras a ser el seme hasta dentro de unos días- dijo con cara picara mientras ponía cara de enojado- y lo mas divertido no podrás comer chocolates hasta dentro de un tiempo- dijo con cara triunfante.

-"_ahora si que sufrirás perro_"- decía con cara de pocos amigos

-jeje, ya, ya cálmate, ya súbete al auto y cuando te recuperes te prometo muchos chocolates- decía subiéndose al auto

-"_mas te valga_"-

XxX-Fin-XxX


End file.
